fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The King B
I am Bradley Wilson, and this is my story. ''' '''I have decided to write this down so I won't forget anything and I am also writing this in case something bad happens to me. I want this to be evidence, and I want whoever finds this to seek justice wherever they can. I have been called a lot of things in my life, evil, manipulative, annoying, an all-round nasty son of a bitch and of course a King. Yes this has always been my favourite thing I have ever been called, I have loved being in charge for as long as I can remember, it gives me such a rush being in charge, even more so if the person I am in charge of is weak and simple minded. Much like my favourite nick name I have a favourite saying too and that is "You never know what goes on behind closed doors". Why do I like this saying so much? Simple, I love mysteries just as much as I love secrets. So right now you are probably wondering... Why on earth is this kid writing about mysteries and secrets, and once again the answer to that is simple dearies I am a mystery, my whole life now consists of mysteries and secrets... But I can't tell you anything, like I said it's a secret. '' Recently I have been struggling to keep my friends together. Sam is busy with his friends from the 'Future politicians of America club'... Yeah it is exactly what it sounds like a bunch of stuck up rich kids… I mean I’m one of the richest kids in town, but their boring type of rich kids not the fun party animals like myself.'' Then there is Randy, he made quarterback and now is followed by a menagerie of morons, all crowding around him like he’s the second coming or something. I would like to remind everyone that I was the one who made him what he is, I was the one who put him on the map. '' Then there is Hanson who spends the majority of his time with his tongue down that flower child's throat. Like not even kidding who does she think she is, she is tearing our group apart, guess I was right when I called her Yoko. FOR. EXAMPLE I was over at his house and I swear to god it was like the nature Chanel, they were all over each other... I wouldn't be surprised if she gets pregnant one of these days… Actually I hope that happens because that would be hilarious.'' Then there is Charlie, who just doesn't speak any more. Why does he feel like he has to retreat into his own little shell, I mean we all know he's gay, like if you can't see that you’re blind? ''Remember how I said my life was a mystery, I wasn't joking. Over summer my, well let's say 'situation' has forced me to look back on my life, and now I understand, I have made too many enemies and I guess this is some sick kind of punishment. I have many people to see so I am going to wrap my first entry up quickly. I am still the KING of this town, with a snap of my fingers I could destroy it, so whoever this individual is… Their messing with the wrong gentlemen. Bradley sat there waiting in the booth tapping his finger in a small beat. He had his usual Bradley smile across his face, the smile was sickly sweet, like he was a predator eyeing up his prey. They arrived together, not intentionally of course but it fit his plan nicely in Bradley’s eyes. He glared at them faking a welcoming smile. They mealy stared back and begun to approach him, the girl in a beautiful white dress and the boy in a black polo shirt. Will and Clara stood before him he flashed them a smile bearing his perfect white teeth. "You got my texts, you know why we are here?" Bradley said in a spiteful manner. Will clenched his fist as Bradley indicated to the two spare places in the booth directly facing. Clara sat down first followed by Will. "So, let’s get down to business" Bradley whispered rubbing his hands together. “What do you want from us Wilson?" Will roared in angry voice. Bradley shrugged and smirked as usual. Clara's eyes began to tear up "Just tell us, we have the money" she cried not making eye contact with the wicked boy. Will placed the envelope on the table and slid it over to Bradley who giggle and placed it into his pocket. Bradley laughed "You know what’s funny. I don't need money, but I can still take it anyway” he cackled leaning back in his seat. He put his hands behind his head and got comfortable. “I also want a promise" he whispered. "What kind of promised?" Clara croaked looking up at her tormentor. Bradley snarled her. "That the two of you stay away from me" he said point blank. The two stared at each other. "Or your little secrets go viral, and how would your parents react Clara, your Dad is a Deacon right. I could imagine he’d be pretty ashamed of you” Bradley whispered in a patronizing voice. “And you Will, you’re on Football team, I couldn't imagine what the boys in the locker room would think. I would hate it if you got bullied off the team" he continued to whisper talking to Will and Clara as if they were children. Will leaned over the table to attack Bradley but Clara pulled him down. "Why are you doing this to us?" Clara asked her words were very shaky. Bradley stood up and began to put his jacket on. "One Because I can. Two because I don't trust anyone" he said straight in the girls face. "You know you should both be proud to be gay. Then I wouldn't have to hold it over you. Oh is that the time, I have to go, love ya". He winked at them and gave a wicked laugh. Will stood up and aggressively shouted "WILSON" To which Bradley spun round. "One of these days, someone is going to do to you, what you do to all of us. And guess what, this person could do things ten times worse and no one would give a damn because everyone hates you" he shouted at Bradley who was half way to the door. Bradley frowned and grabbed a half empty cup of coffee someone had left on the table next to his. “Too bad that day isn’t today” Bradley whispered before throwing the coffee in Will’s face. No one was around so no other customers or staff saw. Clara stood there with her hands over her mouth as Will stared at his tormentor with coffee dripping from his hair. “Remember gay boy… I own you!” Bradley shouted in Will’s face before playfully slapping it. Bradley slowly turned round and headed for the door a huge smile came across his face as he strutted away. As he was walking along the street Bradley couldn’t of been happier. He was on top of the world and he had a new source of money. His phone went off, he opened his texts and smiled even more. It was a special someone, that special someone that could make him smile like a baby. Bradley didn’t have their real name in his phone just “Baby” That was when he was taken off his feet and thrown against a wall. Bradleys squirmed as the individual raised him higher and higher. He looked into the face of his attacker to see that it was Mike Crew.”I just saw that", he shouted in Bradley's face. He then stopped squirming and had a blank expression on his face. Bradley rolled his eyes and sighed "Well hello Michael, pleasant as ever" "You blackmailed those kids for being Gay, if you ever do that…” Mike went to talk but Bradley finished the sentence for him "If I ever do that to Charlie you will hurt me, I GET IT. He's my friend I would never do that to him". Bradley said in a somewhat caring tone. Mike released his grip and stood back. Bradley stood up and brushed his shirt off. "That boy was right, someone will hurt you one days” Mike hissed in Bradley’s face. "I know. But like I said to William… That day is not today. And if you want to hurt someone that deserves it I know who" he whispered with a wicked smile coming across his face. Mike stared back at him "Okay then who?" he asked the sinister boy. Bradley smiled and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and told Mike "The only boy Charlie has ever kissed, Robbie Knight". He finished smiling and folding his arms Mike gawked, "OH yeah he has kissed a boy, twitter update!!" Bradley laughed jokingly, Mike took a step back and heavy breath. "When?" Mike asked. "Last summer, the night Robbie got arrested" he added his devious smile at the end of the sentence. Mike pushed past him storming away. "Lovely talk Mike" Bradley said waving. Then he heard his phone go off, BEEP BEEP, his heart racing again. Could it be his love? As he slowly opened the text, but let out a sigh of disappointment when he read, "Hey you still coming over tomorrow, the others are in- Randy", '''Bradley smiled and replied '''HELL YEAH. He began to walk down the road. He was far away when it happened, on the facing road, a small flash went off in a bush, like the flash of a camera, but Bradley was too far away he didn't notice, he didn't notice so it kept flash and flashing, snapping and snapping. '' '''Wow it’s like I killed four enemies with one stone today, great work if I do say so myself. Those two idiots will be supplying me with cash that I can use in any way I want, and if I am lucky Mike will tear Robbie to shreds and get arrested in the process. God wouldn’t it be a great ideal world, with all my enemies out of my hair. Heck I don’t know why I don’t rule this town, I deserve so much respect, I mean look at me dairy. I am hot, I’m rich, I can manipulate anyone to do whatever I want. One day I think I would make an excellent president, everyone would be at my command then, and the citizens of America would learn what my friends, family and enemies already know, that you are living in MY WORLD Hey, I just wanted to write in this quickly before bed. I just got back from a little social event at Randy's. I didn't stay long none of us did really. Like I said there seems to be too much tension around us, and I don’t know why. Randy and I began arguing with Hanson and Sam and of course Charlie was stuck in the middle not speaking AS USUAL. '' ''I don't even know what the argument was about. But I invited Charlie and Randy to stay over BUT NOT THE OTHER TWO, I don't even want to see their faces. Sam only lives across from me… I hope he sees the boys over at my house, I hope he knows I am mad. That way he’ll come grovelling back and I will have the sweet pleasure of watching him squirm. There in the guest room getting their pyjama’s on. So I will make this as simple as possible. Tonight I feel like stretching my legs and seeing just how powerful I truly am. It is one thing to get closet cases to give me their parent’s hard earned money, but it’s another to break the will of my friends. I want Sam and Hanson OUT of the group, and the only way I can do that is to turn Charlie and Randy against them… I need to break them all. If one of them is behind it…. Well I’m going to have them in a catatonic state. '' I didn't write yesterday, so I guess this is day three, just another quick one. Randy and Charlie are too loyal to the others. I tried to insult the other boys, and they actually came to their defence LIKE WTF. They should do what I say, I am the leader, I am their boss, their KING… I digress.'' Anyway I have called someone up, and let’s just say tomorrow I will have a face off with a great enemy of mine. And I have a feeling I will be the last one standing. "Thank you for letting me see Robbie, but how you are Louise" Bradley asked as he was entering the house in an attempt to brown nose Robbie's mother. "Oh Bradley, I am fine, when I got your phone call I was so happy you boys where talking again. I am sorry once again. Is there any special reason for your visit" she asked Bradley. Bradley put his arm around her shoulder. "It was my mother’s store, if she can put it behind her, so can I. And no reason, just out of pure curiosity I wondered HEY HOW'S ROBBIE, so I called you and here I am". He made a fake smile, to which she smiled back "So, you really are here" a voice came from the bannister of the stairs. "Robert come down and say Hello" his mother insisted. Robbie mealy snapped his fingers "Follow me" he said marching back up, to which Bradley trailed behind biting his lip. It was strange that Bradley was taking orders, but just this once he decided to obey. Bradley followed him to his room and sat on Robbie's bed and looked up at his foe. "What do you want Bradley, you have destroyed everything. What more could you possibly want?" he asked loudly. Bradley looked at him and the around at the room leaning back slightly "Is this the room you have all your lessons in, oh wait never mind the home school thing how was jail, hmm" he asked his enemy. Robbie just snarled him. "Some things never change" Robbie whispered to him as he sat on his desk chair. “You never answered my question… What do you want?” Robbie asked him, as he continuously stared at the boy. "Oh yeah I know what I want, and is for you to stay away, you got that" he barked at Robbie. Robbie pulled a strange face "What? Dude I stay away all the time, I can't leave the fricken house. And because of you CHARLIE WON'T RETURN MY CALLS" he shouted. “I like him, really liked him” he whispered. “And you didn’t like that. You didn’t like the fact Charlie didn’t like you” he hissed at Bradley. Bradley laughed loudly before letting out a large sigh. “Please given any choice who do you think Charlie would pick. A little sewer rat like you. Or the most handsome boy in school” Bradley smiled folding his arms. The two had another stare off as silence fell upon the room. Bradley stood up and snarled the innocent boy once more "Stay away Robbie. I know exactly what you’re doing” he shouted standing up from the bed. "What am I doing?” Robbie asked confused. Bradley began to look nervous… Was he wrong? Robbie clocked this face and chuckled to himself “Is someone hurting you Bradley? Feels pretty shit doesn't it, feeling powerless, weak and worthless” Robbie laughed. Bradley had enough he punched Robbie in the face knocking Robbie off his desk chair "I KNEW IT WAS YOU, I KNEW IT" he began to scream standing over the boy. Robbie stared back at him, "Whatever or whoever has done this to you, BRAVO, Bradley Wilson you have well and truly lost the plot" Robbie screamed back from the floor. Robbie's mother came rushing in. She stared at the two boys as her face grew red "I think it's time for you to leave" she whispered angrily at Bradley. “Fine" Bradley roared walking down the stairs in a hurry. Robbie's mother stroked her son's cheek, as Bradley left the house. BEEP BEEP, went the phone, Bradley quickly drew it out expecting another message off his lover, but it was not any of them it was something altogether much worse. "So many suspects, and such little time, I'd be scared if I where you - KISSES B". '''Bradley looked back at the house, and just ran away not stopping until he got home. ''They keep coming the texts, and I keep getting more scared by the day. I am trying to calm down. I really am. It’s hard, I can’t tell anyone and I am scared for my life.'' ''The guys are coming together again today, we have finally gotten closer again. Hanson and Sam apologised (obviously) so at least something is going my way again. I still have my crown.'' ''Of course everything seems to be getting back together when summer is practically over... How predictable.'' '' I haven't seen any suspects since our previous encounters. But I did get $200 off Clara and Will…CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT. I think I am going to buy some new clothes for school. I never thought I would say this I MISS SCHOOL, at least there I have classes to take my mind off things. Take my mind off of B. Oh well it's late, I don't know why I am telling you guys that, but... GOOD NIGHT…'' ''Hmmm today should be interesting. Last night I got a text from this “B” that read. “Oh I do wonder, will your besties stay friends, when you’re six feet under” that is when I had enough. I have been ignoring these texts for the whole summer, but this one I replied to. How dare they threaten ME like with physical violence? I’m evil but I have never physically attacked someone. '' ''So I replied telling them to meet me at Sam’s House at midnight. I won’t be there alone obviously, I won’t put the boys at that risk, and I have someone even better. Tonight we are all staying over at Sam’s house. I have arranged a little distraction for the boys.'' ''I have a bottle of vodka I have laced with sleeping pills, I will suggest shots and BOOM the boys are out of the picture, they can be somewhere safe when I deal with this mess. I am not afraid anymore, I have reminded myself I am Bradley Wilson. NO ONE can touch me.'' ''Anyway diary I better get going to Sam’s house. I will write about what happens tomorrow, I will write about how I unmask B and make them wet their pants and beg for forgiveness at my feet… If I’m in a good mood… I might spare them ahahhah'' The black hooded figure circled the chess board. They came to the piece with Charlie's face on it was lying on the ground. The figure stomp on it and grind it into the floor. Having had enough of their little game they turned their attention elsewhere, a large black couch to be exact. Laying neatly on the couch was a small white journal with a name written on it big gold letters BRADLEY. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 9/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 9/17 (Mentioned Only) * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 9/17 (Mentioned Only) * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 9/17 (Mentioned Only) * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 9/17 (Mentioned Only) Supporting Cast. * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 8/17 (Mentioned Only) * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 7/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 6/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 6/17 * Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 5/17 Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:HLL Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions